Red Eye
by Linnea Leitner
Summary: Rose is seduced by a vampire and is turned into one. She isn't ready to give up her life just yet but now has to accept what she has become while learning the mysteries of being a vampire. please excuse my horrible summary


**A/N: This doesn't really have anything to do with the characters of Twilight but the vampires in my story are pretty similar to those of Twilight and New Moon in the way that they are beautiful, pale skinned, voice like velvet etc. although I did make a few changes. **

Chapter 1

Nothing had gone right that day. My friend and I were arguing, my parents were mad at me and everything was going wrong from getting splashed by a truck to finding out I was failing English. I was feeling just a little depressed and had no one to turn to. The New York streets weren't often crowded late at night and a nice walk in the cool dirty air always helped to clear my head. That was when I first saw him. The person who changed my life forever. He was leaning against a building smoking a cigarette. He took my breath away the moment I saw him. He had ivory white hair and dark red eyes. His skin was pale and looked almost sickly yet there was something about him that made every one who passed, stare at him. He wore green cargo pants and a baggy white sweatshirt. I didn't like him from the moment I first set eyes on him. He looked menacing, frightening but extraordinarily beautiful all the same.

I started to walk away but then he looked at me and I found myself caught in his gaze. I couldn't look away. I tried to but his gaze held mine. He released me and looked me over. I felt a blush start to creep up into my face. Then he got up and started walking towards me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he approached me. He looked into my eyes again but this time, he looked into my eyes so much more intensely and I felt my mind begin to grow blank. If I had been in a better mood that day I may have tried to fight him but today, I felt myself give in and I melted into his gaze. An uninvited thought entered my mind. Obey. I had no idea why this thought was there or how it had entered my mind. All I knew was that I had to obey him. That was all that mattered anymore. Nothing else was of any importance. Obey. I thought. Obey. Must obey.

My eyes fluttered and I felt myself back up towards the wall. Some distant part of me seemed to be fighting him and I had no idea why. I urged my body to stop and behave itself. Then an emotion entered my mind and heart. Love. I found myself loving this man who I'd never even met. Such a strange feeling, appearing so suddenly out of nowhere as if it was always there He kept staring into my eyes and I stared back into his. He gave one last intent gaze and then turned around and uttered a single word

"Come" I stumbled after him like a lost puppy. I hadn't paid attention to where we were going the entire way. He was all that mattered. He was all I could look at. Soon I noticed that we were no longer guided by the yellow streetlights. Everything was dark. Surprised, I looked around and found we were in some sort of an apartment.

"Now, sleep Rose" he whispered into my ear "Sleep" For a few brief seconds I wondered how he could possibly know my name but then the word obey returned and all other thoughts were swept aside and the single command sleep remained. My eyes closed and I was lost in a world of dreams. Once my sub consciousness took over, my mind was cleared and I was instantly aware of the situation I was in. I desperately tried to break free of the barrier that held me down but the pressure was too great. Dreams once again took over me until I forced myself through. I felt my neck being gently tilted back then I felt pain. Pain greater then possibly imaginable. I let out a scream and opened my eyes to see his hypnotic eyes staring back into my lavender blue gaze.

His eyes once again enveloped me but I wasn't giving up this time. I forced his gentle caress of power away and attempted to sit up. He abruptly drew away and I saw an emotion glaze his eyes. Regret. Blood was dripping down his lips, my blood. I put a finger to my throat and the pain returned. Pain too much to bear. Dizziness overwhelmed me and I fell back into a deep sleep. Nightmares wove through my dreams causing me to toss and turn. I let out a yell and opened my eyes to see that I was lying on a bed and sheets were tangled around me. I slowly sat up, aware of a throbbing pain in my neck. At first I didn't know where I was and what I was doing here but then the scenes from last night flashed through my mind. I looked wildly around for my attacker but saw him nowhere. I felt grimy and dirty for having not taken a shower and hastily pulled my own midnight black hair into a ponytail. Then for the first time, I noticed a balcony and saw that it was nighttime once again. Unsure of what to do I lowered my feet to the floor, making the sheets rustle beside me. Then I saw a pair of red eyes penetrate the darkness on the balcony. He was there, staring at me. But instead of holding me with his gaze, his eyes overwhelmed me and I willingly stared back into them. He was crouched on the railing of the balcony with one hand resting on the filthy wall beside him. At first I felt fear start to seep into my mind but then I remembered him pull away. I remembered seeing his eyes, seeing the pain that filled them. I didn't know why but for some reason I felt I could trust him.

He turned away from me and stared out over the lights of the city. I wasn't sure what I should do so I sat there uncertainly. It didn't feel right to break the silence that pierced the room. Neither of us moved, both looking away from each other. I saw a bathroom on the other side of the apartment and walked over to it so I could wash my face. I turned on the faucet and let the cool water rush over my face. I reached for a washcloth and tried to scrub away the gritty feeling that had established during my sleep. I looked up into the mirror and saw that my face looked paler than usual. Ghostly. I brushed this thought away and convinced myself it was just the lighting in the room. As I turned away from the mirror, I noticed that I had a few white streaks of hair. I tried again to ignore this but this soon wasn't an issue. I was overcome with a fierce desire for something. I felt…hungry and yet it was not food that I wanted. But what else would my body be screaming for? I stumbled over to the refrigerator and cared not whose apartment this was or whether I might get in trouble or not for all I wanted was to sustain the burning feeling of huger. When I opened the refrigerator, I saw the normal foods we had around our house. Chips, apples, milk. Strangely none of it looked appealing but I knew I needed some food so I reached for an apple. I immediately spit it out for it tasted like dirt. Must be a bad apple. I thought to myself so I reached for another one. The next was the same as the first. Even the very texture of the apple tasted crumbly, like muck. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and threw the two apples away. From behind me, I heard a low chuckle. I whipped around and saw the man standing there with a small smile on his face. He stood there for a few minutes, not moving a muscle. A feeling of awkwardness started to creep in and I dumbly stood there.

"You're blocking the doorway" he finally said, his voice smooth as silk. I looked behind me and saw that I was indeed blocking the route to the door. The kitchen was more like a hallway than an actual room.

"Oh" I said and tried to flatten myself against the refrigerator. He gracefully walked by and out the door. I was alone and didn't feel like returning home. Memories of two days before flooded into my mind.

It started out normal enough. I got up, brushed my teeth, got dressed, ate breakfast and left for school. School started out normal as well. Beginning with homeroom and going into Pre Cal for A period. Break time was when my luck started to run out. My friend Erica was furious with me for something that wasn't my fault. She had accused me of spreading a nasty rumor about her. She knows I would never do anything to hurt her like that. I have no idea where she got that from. Then, during lunch I got a phone call from my mother. Apparently she had gotten a phone call from my "English" teacher informing her that I was failing English. She was livid with me. English was my last period so when I asked my teacher why I was failing, she had no idea what I was talking about and told me that I was doing fine. By then I had gotten a sick feeling in my stomach. What else could go wrong? That day, it had rained so there were puddles everywhere. While I was walking home, someone purposely swerved into a puddle, splashing me. I couldn't take it anymore. When I got home, I tried to explain to my mom that I was doing fine in English and that whoever called was a fake. She wouldn't believe it and accused me of lying to her. After that, I threw my stuff into my room and walked out of the house slamming the door behind me.

Everything went wrong that day. There were other little incidents like having my bag break as I walked out of class. Another was at lunch when I spilled my soda all over my new expensive shirt. Walking was the best way to let my emotions out in a calm manner. It always gave me a sense of peace. That was when I saw him, standing against the building. I still have not the slightest clue of what he did to me to make me follow him. Never in my right mind would I follow a strange man into his apartment. It was as if he had put some sort of spell over me. I didn't believe in that kind of stuff at the time so I quickly brushed the thought away. Then I remembered the horrible pain I was in. I put a finger to my throat but felt nothing. The skin was smooth as if nothing had happened. I was sure that there was a gash there the night before. I remembered putting a finger on it and feeling the blood. Then I remembered. I remembered that small detail that seemed to have escaped me. I remembered looking up at him and seeing my blood on his lips. The first thought that entered my mind was that he had cut his lip somehow or that he had fallen and I did too. Or that he was kissing my gash like a mother kisses her child's cuts and scrapes. But none of those thoughts seemed likely. Then another thought entered my head. This one seemed too far-fetched for me to even consider it. It was implausible. Impossible. Not at all likely in the very least. Yet this thought seemed the most likely of all of my other crazy ideas. A small part of me wanted so badly to believe that he was indeed a vampire. That would add some excitement to my life. It would also explain the chilling feeling I got when I first saw him. It would explain his unusually pale skin, his hair so white it hurt to look at it. It would explain his remarkable gracefulness and beauty. It would explain so much. Since that was the only concept that explained him and everything he did, I decided to hold on to that small bit of hope that he was indeed a vampire. Then I remembered that urban myth. The myth stating that when a vampire bites you, you become one of them, an immortal, a killer. I ran over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror examining myself for any changes. I remembered how when I was washing my face I noticed that my hair looked as if it had white streaks in it. I swiftly put my hair over my shoulder and felt my body go tense. Almost half my hair was now white. Like his. I brushed away my hair and turned on the light so I could examine my skin. It looked pale. Too pale. I recalled the apple which tasted like dirt and with horror realized what I had become. It couldn't, be possible. I numbly walked back over to the bed and warily sat down. I didn't know what to do.

**(So did you love it? Hate it? Let me know! R&R! Constructive criticism welcome.)**

**  
**


End file.
